Siento que no estás
by Vladik
Summary: Song fic, dedicado a la pareja que forman mi shinigami y el de Koe.


**Siento que no estás**

Me encontraba sentado en el banco de un parque, intentando poner en orden lo acontecido desde el día en que vi aparecer a Meik y a Koe por la SS después de tanto tiempo, y encima, como vizards. Ambos habían cambiado demasiado, pero yo, me negaba a aceptar ese cambio. Había intentado hablar con Koe, pero ésta no me hacía caso, su marcha del Sereitei fue muy repentina, y eso, aunque lo negaba, me había dolido, yo aún la necesitaba en mi vida.

Cerca de donde me encontraba, en una especie de plaza en medio del parque, habían montado un escenario, al parecer había un concierto, y por toda la gente que pasaba, deduje que empezaría pronto, y así fue…Fue una de las canciones de ese grupo del mundo humano quien me hizo pensar aún mas en ella, en cierto modo era, como si me identificara con esa canción…

"_**Llorando en la noche, cantando sin ti, recuerdo momentos que añoro vivir. Me faltan tus manos, tu paso al andar, no encuentro el camino, siento que no estás…No quiero que el mundo nos separe más…"**_

Aquel día había ido a hablar con Meik. Más tarde me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, pues además de no haber descubierto nada de lo que quería saber, me percaté del extraño sufrimiento que corría por las venas de mi antiguo compañero de división. Parecía ser, que ser vizard no era una utopía, soportaba aún más peso sobre los hombros que cuando era shinigami…

_Meik se encontraba con Ichigo cuando entré por la puerta. Ambos me miraron…_

_- ¿Se puede saber que quieres, Kae? – preguntó mi antiguo compañero_

_- Vaya, si te acuerdas de mi nombre…- le contesté_

_Fui algo borde. Noté que cerraba el puño con fuerza, mientras intentaba disimular su frustración… Ichigo se limitó a abandonar la sala, quitándose la máscara. Lo acompañé con la mirada hasta que hubo cerrado la puerta tras de sí…_

_- He venido porque tengo preguntas que hacerte…- le dije a Meik_

_- Koe, supongo…- dijo manteniéndome la mirada._

_- Exacto, ¿por qué se hizo vizard? – pregunté – Es más, no sólo ella, ¿por qué OS hicisteis vizards?_

_En aquel momento parecía que la persona que hablaba no era yo, mi voz voz me salía cortada, y no podía disimular mi enfado, si era eso lo que realmente sentía…_

_- Desconozco el motivo por el cual ella se hizo vizard…- me contestó – Pero ya no la puedes recuperar, ha cambiado demasiado…_

_Dijo agachando la cabeza…_

"_Y que hay de ti, Meik?" pensé_

_- Entonces…¿Qué he de hacer para convertirme en vizard?_

_No debí haber formulado esa pregunta…_

_Meik, me cogió del cuello de la camiseta y me estampó contra la pared. Lo había cabreado de verdad, y todo porque no sabía por que de situaciones había pasado tras su marcha de la SS…_

_- ¡¿Te crees que no nos dolió irnos?! – Tal era su ira que la voz le salía temblando – Yo no le deseo a nadie, especialmente si se trata de cualquiera de vosotros, que pase por el camino que hemos pasado Koe y yo, ¡¿me oyes?!_

_Me giró la cara de un puñetazo…_

_Me limpié con la manga un débil hilo de sangre que me salía de la boca, y me dirigí hacia la puerta…Aquella conversación había terminado…Pero la voz de mi antiguo compañero me detuvo…_

_- Kae, si quieres saber algo sobre ella es mejor que se lo preguntes a ella directamente, eres al único que se lo contaría…- me dijo sin mirarme – Toma, llévasela, se la ha dejado aquí…_

_Recogí el objeto que me lanzó. Era Shiromaru, la zampakutoh de Koe…_

_Le eché una última mirada a Meik, y salí de la estancia, cerrando la puerta…_

"…_**No quiero que el mundo nos separe más, jura que a mi lado siempre vas a estar, no quiero el destino, ni verte marchar, tan sólo te pido que mires atrás…"**_

Seguía escuchando aquella canción, mientras contemplaba a Shiromaru entre mis manos.

Aquella espada…la conocía perfectamente, cada surco en su vaina…

La desenfundé. El filo estaba algo oxidado…

"_Tanto has cambiado…?_"

Miré hacia arriba, y allí estaba ella, sentada en lo alto de un edificio, contemplando el concierto. Me preguntaba si yo estaba sentado en aquel banco precisamente porque sabía que ella se encontraba allí…

Decidí que ya había pospuesto ese momento lo suficiente, así que me dirigí lentamente hacia aquel edificio…Opté por subir por las escaleras, mientras cavilaba que le iba a decir…

"_**Llorando en la noche, cantando sin ti, recuerdo momentos, tan lejos de ti…Si vienes conmigo el tiempo curará, las viejas heridas que nos hizo andar...Te encuentro perdido, sin sentido estás…"**_

Llegué donde estaba ella, y todos los esquemas que me había podido hacer sobre que decirle, se desmontaron al instante. La tenía delante de mí, después de tanto tiempo…

El corazón me dio un vuelco cuando descubrí que no era el concierto lo que miraba desde aquel sitio…Una lágrima se deslizo sobre mi rostro, pero enseguida la sequé…

No contemplaba el concierto, contemplaba una playa que se veía perfectamente desde aquel edificio…Aquella misma playa, en la cual, años atrás habían estado los dos, durante aquel día libre…

Me acerqué a ella lentamente, y la abracé por la espalda…

- Si quieres podemos volver…- le dije despacio

- Suéltame, si no quieres pasarlo mal…- se limitó a decir

La solté y me senté a su lado, suspirando, después mi mirada se centró en ella, su figura se realzaba a la luz de la luna…

- ¿Has cambiado tanto de verdad? – le pregunté en un susurro

- Lo que haya cambiado o no, ahora no es asunto tuyo…- me contestó cortante

"Eso es lo que crees…?"

Mi mirada se desviaba hacia el escenario donde tenía lugar el concierto, desde allí se veía muy bien…

- Kae… - me gire hacia ella al oír mi nombre – Nada…

¿Que me querría decir? Pensando sobre eso oímos un rugido. Miramos hacia arriba y vimos una garganta que se abría, mostrando en su interior media docena de hollows de poca monta…Rápidamente me deshice del Gigai…

- Esta espada ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que luché junto a ella ¿no crees? – comenté examinando la hoja de la zampakutoh de nuevo…

Se la tendí, y le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse…

- Vamos, como en los viejos tiempos… - le dije con una sonrisa en los labios

Ella cerró los ojos…

"_**Di que conmigo de nuevo reirás…Di que en tu pecho aún puedo llorar…No es tan difícil volver a soñar… ¡Rompe ese muro que un día nos supo alejar!"**_

- Tú no has cambiado nada, Kae – me dijo

Lo que vino después no me lo esperaba. Tomó mi mano, dándose impulso…La vi venir hacia mí con ese impulso que ella había tomado, y nuestros labios se juntaron de nuevo después de tanto tiempo…

Correspondí a aquel beso que necesitaba desde hacía tanto…

Cuando nos separamos me dirigió una de sus "antiguas" sonrisas…

- Te quiero…- me dijo

Antes de lanzarme edificio abajo, para dirigirme a la zona donde se encontraba la garganta, vi a Koe desenfundar a Shiromaru y para mi propia sorpresa, vi como su filo había recuperado toda lucidez.

Sonreí feliz. Al fin, después de tanto tiempo sus espadas bailarían juntas de nuevo…

"Niebla que impide la visión a cualquiera y una mujer cuya zampakutoh se materializa como un lince ciego, acostumbrado a luchar sin mirar… ¿Existe mejor combinación?"

Solté una carcajada, y me lancé detrás de ella. Aquella noche, sería genial…

"_**Volvamos a sitios lejanos que en tiempos pasados vivimos los dos…Vayamos en busca del lago porque aun no secó…No quiero que el mundo nos separe más, jura que a mi lado siempre vas a estar, no quiero el destino ni verte marchar, tan sólo te pido que mires atrás…"**_

La canción había terminado, y mientras corríamos, los dos juntos, escuché los gritos y los aplausos del público.


End file.
